It's Your Fault, Fishy!
by Can0404
Summary: "Get well soon Eunhyuk… Ah… mereka percaya kalau kakiku ini sedang sakit," /  "Hyukkie-ya  Kau harus membantuku, hmm.." HaeHyuk FanFic! Mind to Review, please? :D


**Tittle** : It's your fault, fishy!

**Rate** : PG-17 (maybe)

**Pairing** : HaeHyuk

**Cast** : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Super Junior Member

**Warning** : BoyXBoy Fic, TYPO(s), agak mesum (?) ._.

**Genre** : Romance

**Disclaimer** : HaeHyuk saling memiliki~ Karena mereka saling mencintai~ :D /plak Maksud saya semua tokoh-tokoh disini hanya milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang tua mereka.

**Author's Note** : Jujur ini fic Yaoi pertama saya, biasanya Cuma baca doing karena males buat, hehe ._.v Jadi, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh dan masih banyak typo m(_ _)m Selamat menikmati~ :D

**-HaeHyuk-**

Eunhyuk mengambil laptop hitam miliknya dan membuka akun _twitter_ pribadi miliknya setelah ia perform Mr. Simple di _Music Bank_ sore tadi.

"_MWO_?" ucapnya kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya saat melihat namanya di _Trending Topic Worldwide_ nomor 1.

"_Get well soon_ Eunhyuk… Ah… mereka percaya kalau kakiku ini sedang sakit," ucap Eunhyuk sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada _Trending Topic Worldwide_ nomor 1 itu, lalu meng-klik tulisan '_mention_' yang ada di layar laptopnya.

**HaeNeul: AllRiseSilver **_**Oppa**_**, semoga kakimu cepat membaik~ #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**Park13: AllRiseSilver lain kali, kalau latihan **_**dance**_**, jangan sendirian, biar kalau kau terjatuh, ada yang membantumu T.T #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**Fckmehyukie: AllRiseSilver **_**Oppa**_**~ Istirahatkan kakimu yang cukup! Tunjukkan **_**gummy-smile**_**-mu! **_**Saranghae**_**~ :* #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**Jewelfs: AllRiseSilver Sesakit itukah kakimu sampai kau berjalan dengan aneh begitu dan tak tersenyum di **_**stage**_** tadi? :( Cepat sembuh **_**oppa**_**~ :D #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**Hyuna901205: AllRiseSilver Aaaaaaa~ aku tak suka melihat wajah tanpa senyumuuuu~ T.T Istirahatlah yang cukup~ **_**Saranghae**_**~ #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**Fishyfckchovy: AllRiseSilver Apa kau berjalan aneh karena kakimu sungguh sakit? Aku curiga ini ulah donghae861015, kkkk~ #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum saat melihat mention dari para ELF terutama _Jewels_ yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi, mukanya langsung ber-_blushing_-ria saat melihat mention dari_ username_ **Fishyfckchovy**, yah dari _username_-nya saja dia sudah tahu kalau orang ini pasti seorang EunHae _Shipper_.

"_Aish_,_ shipper_ pasti langsung tahu kalau melihat cara jalanku yang aneh ini. Mereka _daebak_! (?)" ucapnya sambil terus meng-_scroll_ ke bawah layar laptop-nya itu.

**hyukchovy: AllRiseSilver Sakit sekali yah, **_**oppa**_**? Hae **_**oppa**_** memang sangat 'nakal' rawr~ ;3 #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**fishyhae: AllRiseSilver Pasti terjatuh itu hanya sebuah alibi, kan? Kami para **_**shipper**_** tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama si **_**fishy**_**, kkk~ #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

**monkeyfshy: AllRiseSilver Pasti Hae **_**oppa**_** memakai obat kuat! Kyaaa~ #GetWellSoonEunhyuk**

Makin di _scroll_ ke bawah, makin banyak _mention_ dari para EunHae _Shipper_ yang kontan saja membuat wajah kekasih Lee Donghae ini makin memerah karena ketahuan. Sebenarnya tidak heran sih kalau para _shipper_ itu tahu, mereka kan sangat _daebak_. (?)

"Ini semua gara-gara ulah si ikan jelek itu! Cara jalanku jadi aneh kan," ucapnya menggerutu, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah saat mengingat apa yang di lakukan 'si ikan jelek' sampai ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

**-HaeHyuk-**

_**Start Flashback**_

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi, tapi si _anchovy_ dari Super Junior baru saja bangun dari tidur indahnya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, ia memang sangat lelah karena jadwalnya kemarin sangatlah padat.

"Selamat pagi semuaaaaaa~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menguap dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Wookie-_ya_~ aku lapar~ ada makanan tidak?" ucap Eunhyuk lagi sambil duduk di ruang tv di samping Ryeowook yang sedang menonton Kyuhyun dan Shindong yang sedang bermain PS3. Mereka memang sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini, selain harus perform Mr. Simple di _Music Bank_ sore nanti.

"Yah! Cuci mukamu dulu, lalu mandi dan sikat gigimu itu! Jangan langsung makan saja! Dasar jorok!" ucap si Cinderella bermulut pedas dari Super Junior, yah siapa lagi kalau buka Kim Heechul. Sepertinya para tetua (?) dari lantai 12 sedang bermain di lantai 11.

"Aku kan sudah lapar, aku belum makan dari malam, karena sehabis pulang dari siaran _Sukira_ tadi malam, aku langsung tertidur," ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heechul _hyung_ benar, _hyung_. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sekarang. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Ryeowook sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak beranjak menuju dapur.

"_Ne_~ aku mau susu _strawberry_ juga yah? Hehe," jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan _gummy-smile_-nya.

"_Ne_,_ ne_,_ hyung_ mandi saja sana dulu," jawab Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, kau memang _dongsaeng_-ku yang paling baik!" teriak Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur, lalu Eunhyuk-pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

**-HaeHyuk-**

"Ah, segarnya~" ucap Eunhyuk seraya keluar dari kamar tidurnya sembari mengeringkan rambut _blonde_-nya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih kecil yang tergantung di lehernya. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek hitam dan _singlet_ berwarna abu-abu.

"_Hyung_, ini makanan dan susu _strawberry_ milikmu sudah aku taruh di atas meja makan yah," ucap Ryeowook setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Ah, _ne_! _Gomawoyo_, Wookie-_ya_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Eunhyuk pun mulai bersiap untuk makan, tetapi dia teringat, semenjak bangun tidur tadi dia belum melihat kekasih tercintanya, yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae si ikan dari mokpo.

"_Hyung_, Kyu, apa kalian melihat Hae? Semenjak aku bangun tidur, aku belum melihatnya," Tanya Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun, Shindong, Heechul dan Leeteuk yang berada di ruang tv.

"Donghae ada di kamarnya, entah apa yang dia lakukan," ucap Leeteuk tanpa menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum susu _strawberry_-nya.

'_Ah, mungkin anak itu sedang lelah karena jadwal padat kemarin, lebih baik sehabis makan aku ke kamarnya dan memijatnya, mungkin?'_ batin Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

**-HaeHyuk-**

Eunhyuk pun selesai menyantap makanannya. Ia pun berencana untuk pergi ke kamar Donghae yang tentu saja berada di lantai 12. Yah, sepertinya _anchovy_ kesayangan Super Junior ini sudah sangat merindukan ikan mokpo-nya.

"_Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul_, aku pergi menemui Hae yah, _anyeong_~" ucap Eunhyuk kepada para _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tv dan kemudian keluar menuju _lift_ untuk pergi ke lantai 12, yah ke kamar Donghae sang kekasih tercinta. Ia pergi ke lantai 12 hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan _singlet_ abu-abunya, mungkin dia sudah sangat merindukan Donghae sehingga tidak sempat mengganti baju? Entahlah.

_**TING!**_

Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, Eunhyuk pun segera menuju kamar _dorm_ Super Junior yang berada di lantai 12, untungnya semua member Super Junior mempunya kunci cadangan untuk masuk ke dalam lantai 12 maupun lantai 11, jadi Eunhyuk tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu Donghae untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Hae-_ya_~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae. Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae langsung membuka pintu kamarnya saat mengetahui suara siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"_Anye_-" Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dan malah membelalakkan matanya dan pipinya memerah saat melihat penampilan kekasihnya ini. Mari kita lihat bagaimana penampilan Donghae sampai sang _uke_ pun sampai membelalakkan matanya dan pipi putihnya berubah warna.

Saat ini, Lee Donghae, kekasih tercinta Lee Hyukjae, hanya memakai celana pendek yang tidak digunakan secara benar (?) dan parahnya… Donghae tidak menggunakan apapun di bagian atas tubuhnya! Yap! Lee Donghae si ikan mokpo sedang ber-_shirtless_-ria saat ini, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang berantakan dan nafasnya yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

"H-Hae, kau- KYAA!" Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya, Donghae sudah menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan ia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Eunhyuk yang sadar akan keadaan Donghae, dan sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Donghae dan berncana untuk kabur, ia pun memundurkan badannya, sehingga badannya kini menempel dengan pintu kamar Donghae. Tetapi, tidak sengaja matanya melihat layar laptop Donghae, ia pun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang tertera di laptop Donghae.

"Yah! Lee Donghae! Mengapa siang-siang begini kau melihat film 'seperti itu', huh? A-aku lupa, tadi Minnie _hyung_ memintaku untuk mengantarnya berbelanja, mian Hae, aku harus pergi." Eunhyuk pun langsung membentak Donghae saat melihat apa yang sedang ditonton oleh Donghae, tapi ia langsung takut saat melihat Donghae yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mata Donghae pun terus menatap kearah tangan mulusnya dan betis putihnya.

"Hyukkie-_ya_~ nggh.." Saat Eunhyuk sedang sibuk berusaha membuka pintu kamar Donghae, ternyata Donghae sudah ada di belakangnya, Donghae pun langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk sambil menjilat telinga Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae.. ahh.. a-aku harus mengantar Minnie _hyung_ bebelanja," Eunhyuk pun menahan agar desahannya tidak keluar.

"Jangan berbohong, Hyukkie-_ya_~ Kau harus membantuku, hmm.." jawab Donghae dan mulai mengecupi leher Eunhyuk.

"T-tapi.. kau tahukan nanti sore kita ada _perform_ di _Music Bank_, enggh.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae dari pinggangnya.

"Ayolah, _baby_~ lagi pula itu masih nanti sore kan? Masa kau tega membiarkanku menderita, hm?" ucap Donghae lagi sambil lidah nakalnya mulai menjilati leher Eunhyuk, dan jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang berada di pinggang Eunhyuk perlahan mulai masuk ke balik _singlet_ Eunhyuk.

"Nggh… bu-bukan masalah masih lama atau ti-arghh…" Omongan Eunhyuk terhenti, karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae menggigit lehernya.

"Lee Donghae! Dengarkan aku!" Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, akhirnya Eunhyuk berhasil melepaskan diri dari kekasih tercintanya.

"Ini bukan masalah lama atau tidaknya, tapi ini masalah 'efek' sesudahnya. Kau kalau 'bermain', pasti dengan cepat!(?) Dan kau tahu, itu membuatku sakit, dan berjalan dengan tidak benar! Apalagi setelah ini kita ada _perform_ di _Music bank_," ucap Eunhyuk panjang lebar kepada ikan tercintanya itu. Tetapi, Donghae seakan tak perduli dan mulai mendekati Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku janji, aku akan sangat lembut kali ini. Ayolah sayang~ aku sudah sangat menderita~ kau tidak kasihan apa melihat 'dia'?" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuhnya, tak lupa dia mengeluarkan _fishy eyes_-nya, dan tentu saja, seorang Lee Hyukjae tak akan mampu menolak bila diberi _fishy eyes_ oleh kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae. Otomatis mukanya pun langsung _blushing_ parah(?). Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya _anchovy_ kesayangan para ELF ini juga sebenarnya menginginkannya, apalagi setelah menerima godaan dari sang _fishy_.

"K-kau janji akan pelan-pelan? Aku tidak mau sakit seperti minggu lalu lagi," ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya, yah minggu lalu dia memang tak bias berjalan dengan benar, yah itu karena sang _fishy_ yang bermain terlalu kasar.

"Aku janji, aku akan bermain lembut," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"B-baiklah," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau memang kekasih paling pengertian, Lee Hyukjae~" ucap Donghae senang sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Karena Eunhyuk terus saja menunduk, Donghae akhirnya memegang dagu Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih, bermaksud untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Sambil bibir mereka terus menempel, Donghae perlahan menuntun Eunhyuk dan dirinya ke atas kasurnya, tubuh Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja akan ajakan Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke atas kasurnya sambil melepaskan ciuman manis mereka, dan ia sendiri berada di atas tubuh Eunhyuk, memerangkap tubuh sang kekasih dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga supaya tubuhnya tidak menimpa tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aku suka melihat kedua matamu yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta," ucap Donghae sambil kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk yang sedang terpejam.

"Aku suka melihat kedua pipimu yang memerah bila aku sedang menggodamu, sangat manis." ucap Donghae yang membuat kedua pipi putih seorang Lee Hyukjae langsung memerah, Donghae pun mengecup kedua pipi Eunhyuk penuh perasaan sayang.

"Dan bibir ini," ucap Donghae sambil menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Eunhyuk-pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan sayang dari sang kekasih.

"Membuatku kecanduan. Aku sangat menyukainya saat bibir kita berdua bertautan, aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang dan cintamu, Hyukkie-_ya_," Akhirnya, Donghae pun mencium bibir Eunhyuk untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada sang _dancing machine_ Super Junior ini. Yah, ciuman yang manis dan penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu sedikitpun di dalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"Hyukkie-_ya_, _saranghae_. _Neomu_ _neomu_ _saranghae_." Ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan bibirnya dengan Eunhyuk. Akhirnya secara perlahan Donghae mulai memperkecil jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Eunhyuk.

_**Flashback End**_

**-HaeHyuk-**

"_Aish_! Iya sih dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tapi dia melakukannya selama 3 jam tanpa berhenti! Bagaimana aku tidak sakit! Dasar ikan mokpo _pabbo_!" Eunhyuk menggerutu sendirian sambil terus membaca _mention_ dari para ELF.

"Hyukkie~ Siapa yang _pabbo_, huh?" ucap seorang namja berambut hitam sambil memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk—yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, ikan mokpo! Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi, kan! _Aish_," Eunhyuk menggerutu sambil membalikkan badannya kehadapan kekasih tercintanya.

"Lalu, siapa yang lebih _pabbo_ karena mencintai ikan mokpo _pabbo_ ini? Hm? Lagipula kau menikmatinya juga kan?" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil, yang tentu saja membuat pipi putih Eunhyuk menjadi merah.

"I-itu.. aku hanya terbawa nafsu!" jawab Eunhyuk asal sambil menatap kekasihnya, tentu saja dengan pipinya yang masih merah.

"Itu sama saja Hyukkie sayaaaang~" ucap Donghae gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Yah! Sakit, Hae-_ya_!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Donghae yang sedang mencubit pipinya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya karena masih kesal dengan ikan mokpo kesayangnnya itu.

"Hyukkie-_ya_~ imutnyaaaa~" Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, malah mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas dan lalu menatap wajah _anchovy_ imut kesayannya itu secara intens. Eunhyuk yang dicium tiba-tiba oleh Donghae langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Padahal aku sudah sering menciummu, bahkan 'lebih' tapi kau tetap saja malu. Sangat manis." ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan dagunya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya—tentu saja masih menatap Eunhyuk secara intens.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Eunhyuk masih menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini memang _monkey_ kesayanganku yang paling manis," ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun membalas senyuman Donghae dengan tak kalah manisnya.

"Kau sudah tak marah padaku lagi kan?" tanya Donghae sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak marah sama sekali kok. Hanya saja 'ini' ku masih sakit," jawab Eunhyuk sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_ _chagiya_, aku sedang sangat bernafsu tadi siang, hehe," ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengusap-usap rambut _blonde_ sang kekasih.

"Dasar kau ini! Lagipula, kenapa siang-siang begitu kau menonton film 'seperti itu' sih?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dengan Donghae.

"Ah,itu.. kemarin aku main ke _dorm_ DBSK, bermaksud mengambil topiku yang dipinjam Yunho, tapi aku malah bertemu dengan Changmin saat diruang tamu. Terus dia bilang '_Hyung_! Lihatlah film ini! Kau pasti menyukainya!' karena aku penasaran, yasudah aku ambil saja. Ternyata film 'seperti itu' tapi dia benar kok, aku menyukainya, hehe," ucap Donghae sambil menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Yah! Dasar ikan mokpo mesum!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Donghae menggunakan majalah yang ada di samping laptop hitamnya.

"Kalau aku mesum, bagaimana dengan orang yang mengisi 10 gb _memory_ dengan video _yadong_, huh?" ucap Donghae membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, yang tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk kalah telak karena tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu! Tunggu sebentar yah, _chagiya_~" ucap Donghae sambil berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae bingung sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun menunggu Donghae sambil memainkan _Samsung Galaxy S2_ hitam miliknya.

"Taraaa~ Ini untukmu," ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik putih kepada sang _monkey_ tersayangnya.

"_STRAWBERRY_ _CHEESE CAKE_ DAN SUSU _STRAWBERRY_! _GOMAWOYO_ HAE-_YA_!" ucap Eunhyuk senang saat membuka plastik putih itu dan lalu langsung memeluk Donghae.

"Haha, dasar maniak _strawberry_." Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus rambut halus sang kekasih yang sedang bersiap untuk meminum susu _strawberry_-nya.

"Hae mau?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan susu _strawberry_-nya ke arah Donghae.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Itu aku belikan khusus untukmu sebagai permintaan maafku. Semoga dengan memakan _cake_ dan meminum susu itu, kau sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi, hehe." jawab Donghae sambil duduk ke tempat duduknya tadi—yang berada di depan Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya tersenyum saja memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang memakan _strawberry cheese cake_ pemberiannya itu. Menurutnya, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat imut seperti anak kecil saat memakan cake yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Dasar kau itu, makan saja masih seperti anak kecil. Itu ada krim di sudut bibirmu," ucap Donghae masih tetap memperhatikan wajah kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Eh? Mana?" Eunhyuk hendak membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya, tapi tangannya malah ditarik Donghae, dan Donghae malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat krim yang ada di sudut bibir Eunhyuk itu.

"Hmm.. _mashitta_!" ucap Donghae sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Yah! Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan muka yang memerah sambil memukul pelan bahu Donghae.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya, _chagiya_~" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan objek yang diberikan senyuman oleh Donghae malah membalikkan badannya—berpura-pura ngambek.

"_Chagiya_~ ayolah~ masa begitu saja kau ngambek, ayo lihat kearahku, dan makan _cake_-nya lagi," Rayu Donghae dengan suaranya yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Eunhyuk pun memutar badannya ke arah Donghae.

"Eh?" ucap Eunhyuk heran yang melihat lengan Donghae yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Yah, selesai. Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Donghae sembari melepaskan lengannya dari leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun melihat kearah lehernya, ternyata Donghae memakaikannya sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan inisial 'EH' sebagai liontinnya—yah EH adalah inisial nama couple mereka, EunHae.

"Eh? Untukku? Kapan kau.." Tanya Eunhyuk heran sambil memegang kalungnya.

"Aku membelinya tadi, saat aku membeli _cake_ dan susu untukmu, hehe. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" ucap Donghae dengan nada berharap.

"Tentu saja! Ini sangat cantik! _Gomawoyo_ Hae-_ya_!" ucap Eunhyuk senang, lalu mengecup pipi kanan Donghae sekilas dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya, hehe. Aku juga punya lho, sama seperti punyamu, jadi sekarang kita memakai kalung yang sama, hehe." Ucap Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Eunhyuk lalu memegang kalung yang melingkar manis di lehernya.

"Iya! Hehe. Ah, pasti para EunHae _shipper_ sangat bahagia kalau mereka menyadari kita memakai kalung yang sama," ucap Eunhyuk sambil duduk dipangkuan Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Donghae, yah tiba-tiba saja _dancing machine_ Super Junior ini jadi ingin bermanja-manja dengan ikan mokpo kesayangannya.

"Biarlah, biarkan mereka semakin berfantasi tentang kita," ucap Donghae sambil menghirup aroma _strawberry_ dari leher Eunhyuk. Awalnya memang hanya menghirup, tapi lama kelamaan Donghae malah mengecupi leher putih kekasihnya itu.

"Nggh.. Hae-_ya_.. berhen..ti.. geli.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggeliat di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Hyukkie baby, berhenti menggeliat.. kau membuat'nya' tidak nyaman," ucap Donghae sambil tetap mengecupi leher kekasihnya itu.

"Eh?" ucap Eunhyuk heran sambil menengok kearah bawah tubuh Donghae.

'Aish!_ Gawat! Aku harus cepat cepat bangun! Kalau tidak, habislah aku!'_ batin Eunhyuk sambil berusaha bangun dari pangkuan Donghae.

_**GREP!**_

'_Ah.. tidak.. aku terlambat!'_ batin Eunhyuk saat Donghae mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau harus membantuku lagi _chagiya_," ucap Donghae sambil menggendong Eunhyuk dengan _bridal style_ ke arah kasur kekasihnya itu.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU LEE DONGHAE! KYAAA~!"

Yah, sepertinya Lee Hyukjae kesayangan _Jewels_ ini tak akan bisa berjalan lagi dengan benar, _poor_ Hyukkie~

**The End**

**Author's Note : **Gimana fic-nya? Terlalu _cheesy _yah? Haha~ Saya tau hal itu, mianhae kalau gak suka u.u Fanfic ini dibuat karena saya mabok crack pair! (?) Ah, maaf malah curhat m(_ _)m

Oke, bagi yang membaca, silahkan tinggalkan m Oke, bagi yang membaca, silahkan tinggalkan _review~ _:D _Kamsahamnida chingudeul~_


End file.
